


Ride On The Twin Train

by FHC_Lynn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And how could fragging ever be a <i>bad </i> thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Friendly Wager

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on a phone old enough I had to press 7 four times. I have not gotten around to giving it a thorough edit. But I did get it written. I figured 'go me' at the time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jazz plots.

After moving the game piece across the board, Jazz rested his gaze on his opponent. He admired Prowl silently as the mech thought. Prowl had, over time, brought uncountable numbers of unwary soldiers to their knees. Both literally and figuratively.

Not with his work as the Autobots' primary tactician and functional, if not nominal, second in command. No, Prowl had kept them _alive_ that way. And Jazz, the nominal, if not functional, second in command, appreciated every sparkspin longer that wonderful mind bought for them all.

No, the clean, stern lines of the mech's face emphasized by his intensely focused expression--that had been revving engines and dimming sparks for as long as Jazz had been gleefully watching. Add to that face and attitude, a body composed of broad, heavy lines designed to intimidate criminals or reassure victims. Even Jazz had thought about just throwing himself on the mech and begging for mercy. Or, rather, begging to be _at_ his mercy.

Certainly if he had met Prowl before Wheeljack... Although, Jazz really, really liked Wheeljack's creativity. So maybe not. Besides, Wheeljack always made him the _best_ toys, and what self-respecting black ops agent didn't like toys?

Prowl himself had shown zero interest in _anyone_ , in all the millennia Jazz had known him. Prowl _said_ he didn't have an interest in interfacing. He had an important post that he did not want to be distracted from.

Prowl, stern and forbidding Prowl, had dryly told Jazz how they had each asked him, essentially, to whip it out, dominate, and use them.

Jazz hadn't missed the undercurrent of disgust in Prowl's voice, either. Jazz honestly agreed (never mind that was his own fantasy as well); interfacing was supposed to be a mutual thing. Prowl might be the image of a truly excellent lube flush, but he wasn't a mindless pleasure drone. In fact, Jazz often wondered if Prowl realized he wasn't just a mind, endlessly at work.

Jazz's simple solution: find a mech that wanted to appeal to that mind...in an army full of mechs already thoroughly dominated by their image of Prowl. After the overcharged events of Teseliera IV, Jazz had given up.

Until now.

Prowl had, long ago, promised to tell Ironhide and Ratchet the _real_ story behind Teseliera IV if Jazz tried to pester him about his lack of interest again. Jazz knew Prowl hadn't forgotten that promise, but Jazz had some ammunition now.

Jazz had thanked Carly for those pictures of Prowl, in his alt mode, slathered with pink ribbons and sequence. Good cause or not, the rank and file loyal Autobot would never let the poor mech live it down. Their dour, humorless third in command, all shined up and clambered upon by human children. _Laughing._

Stretching tense cables while he waited for Prowl to move, Jazz looked off to his left. Sideswipe was looking again. Jazz did not grin; that would give his game away. Sideswipe had that hungry look on his face. The warrior didn't ever _obviously_ ogle at Prowl, but Jazz was an observant mech.

Part of his job description; see all kinds of things no one wants a mech to see.

Sideswipe had it bad, too. While Jazz always privately wondered how the brothers had gotten selected for the Ark's crew before the ship's last flight, he couldn't deny their value. And not just on the field.

Sideswipe's naturally bright spark did a lot to keep morale going. If Sunstreaker's naturally opposite attitude caused as many problems as Sideswipe's solved, that worthy still could be wickedly entertaining when the mood struck him.

But not too long ago Jazz had caught _Sunstreaker_ hovering outside Ratchet's Evil Lair the last time Prowl had been injured. Sunstreaker worried about no one not himself or Sideswipe, said the rumor mill. But he had stood at the very edge of the view ports, where Ratchet wouldn't see him, in the forward corridor that hardly anyone used. From there, he had watched Ratchet work with a pinched expression.

Jazz had gleefully filed that visual with Sideswipe's more avid interest. With both twins on board, Jazz could finally test a theory he'd long held about his friend Prowl. Jazz suspected that lack of interest had more to do with the _nature_ of the few encounters the mech had admitted to than genuine lack of interest.

While Prowl's success rate in getting the twins to behave beat everyone else's, including Prime at a roar, the menaces didn't act the slightest bit intimidated. They respected Prowl. They feared disappointing Prowl.

They didn't fear _Prowl_. And that made them perfect for Jazz.

Prowl finally moved a game piece. Jazz eyed the board and contemplated his own. Then he vented. Prowl being Prowl, the direct approach always went over better. Jazz didn't want to be outwitted in a verbal sparring match. "Y' should take Sideswipe up on that hungry look a his."

Prowl looked up, puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

"If y' were edible, he'd have taken a bite already," Jazz snickered. "An' I caught Sunstreaker checkin' on yer slow aft when Ratchet had ya last month for that knockout ya took."

"Jazz," Prowl said coolly, "need I remind you that I am still in possession of your overcharged report of the Teseliera IV events?"

"I see yer drunken report an' raise ya a slatherin' a sparkles, ribbons, an' bitty organics. I got evidence, mech. An' witnesses, before ya call editin'," Jazz said, grinning at Prowl's narrowed optics. Spreading his hands, he leaned back in his seat. "Look, I heard ya, mech. Really. How 'bout a wager?"

Cool optics bored into Jazz. "A wager?"

"If ya spend a night in th' twins' bed an' _don't_ come out pleased with th' results, I will swear on Primus's left wing nut, I'll never, ever try t' change yer mind again." Jazz knew the few mechs that had convinced _both_ twins into a bunk had all said the same thing about the experience. Most trustworthy, to Jazz, had been Bumblebee, the most recent mech double-teamed: 'Absolutely _bendy_ , boss.'

Convinced of its existence, Jazz didn't doubt that if anyone could coax Prowl's inner wanton to come out and play, the twins could. And if the twins didn't find it, Jazz would finally (if not gracefully) accept being wrong. Mechs sometimes didn't have the taste for interfacing. Jazz just didn't believe Prowl was one of them.

Perceptor, sure. Red Alert and Inferno, who made the cutest, most relaxed couple, sure. Not Prowl.

"You simply want me to demand to interface with them?"

"Ha! Y' think they'd say no. Promise, they wan'cha."

Prowl frowned. "You are lucky Prime relaxed the fraternization guidelines, Jazz. I will promise to _try_ interfacing, if you will also promise this is the last time you nag me on the subject."

"I swear, if ya don' enjoy yer attempt, I'll admit I'm wrong, an' I'll apologize for naggin' ya."

"Hmm," Prowl said. "One _attempt_ to interface. And you will stop nagging me?"

"Promise."

"Then so will I. It is your move."

"Already played it, mech. Already played it."


	2. Favor Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sideswipe thinks fast.

"You called, Prowl?"

"Good afternoon, Sideswipe. Please have a seat. I will be finished in just a moment." Prowl continued to wade through Red Alert's surveillance reports. He did not look up to directly view Sideswipe's apprehensive expression, but Prowl very nearly felt its weight. Sideswipe probably thought he was in trouble.

Finally looking up, Prowl reset his optics so he could focus them on Sideswipe. "Thank you for coming, Sideswipe--"

"Tracks is lying."

"I will take that into consideration when Tracks makes a claim on your behavior to me. Now, I have long considered our working relationship to be excellent, and I find I need to... Redeem a favor."

Sideswipe shifted uncomfortably in Prowl's comfy guest chair. "A favor?"

"Jazz seems to believe that you and your twin are interested in sharing an intimate encounter with me," Prowl began, "He has pestered me nearly as long as I have known him about needing a partner of my own. Recently, he made a promise that I might cash in on--if I may redeem a favor."

"What? Okay, wait, you, uh, wanna run that by me one more time?" Sideswipe had gone very tense and still.

Prowl did not blame Sideswipe for being upset. Honestly, planning to use their good will like this offended Prowl. But if it got Jazz to _leave him alone_ , Prowl would beg for their help.

"Jazz seems to believe that you and your twin are interested in sharing an intimate encounter with me. In light of his confusion, and our long association, I hoped I might redeem a favor from you." Prowl repeated carefully. "I simply need you to tell him something for me."

"All right. I'll bite. What's that?"

"That the encounter did not go well."

Sideswipe sat very quietly in the guest chair of his office. Clearly, Prowl's request had surprised Sideswipe, and Prowl did not understand the expression stealing over the warrior's face. "Sir, are you saying we don't have scrap metal's chance in the smelter of getting you between us?"

Prowl went froze. _Now_ he saw what Jazz meant. A bite, indeed. Prowl recognized the expression now. Inwardly, Prowl groaned. "There exists a point of contention between Jazz and myself. I do not seek interfacing opportunities, because I will not enjoy them. Jazz remains convinced that I am deprived. We have made a deal, for which I wanted your help."

Sideswipe stared at him blankly. "You want us to say we fragged you, and that you didn't like it."

"I had wanted that, yes. I...did not really believe Jazz when he informed me of your desire. You have my deepest apologies, Sideswipe." Prowl's already offended morals made him twist internally. And he _still_ would not have Jazz off his aft about it.

"Whoa, wait-- Wait. Would you? Once? Try with us? I mean, if you really aren't enjoying it, we'll stop an' we'll tell Jazz." Sideswipe sat forward.

"Sideswipe, when I do not enjoy it, it will hurt you and Sunstreaker. It will do more damage to our working relationship than I am willing to risk," Prowl said. "I regret that I troubled you--"

"Sir!" Sideswipe snarled, "I'm a grown mech. Don't start talkin' to me like I'm a mechling _now_. I'd really, really like to frag you senseless. And I'm just about willing to sink to ugly levels for just one chance. _You_ agreed to try to frag us, right? That's the gist _I'm_ gettin'. You cut a deal with Jazz, and now you want me to _lie_ to an _officer_. I'm just asking you to go through with tryin'. Keep your word. Nobody has to lie."

Prowl froze. The ceaseless calculations that went on inside his processors hiccuped. The section of his reasoning dealing directly with this situation aborted suddenly. Prowl floundered. "I-- But you-- Sunstreaker--"

"Are we that bad?" Sideswipe asked quietly.

Sideswipe slumped, just a little, and Prowl got hold of himself. "Sideswipe, it was inappropriate to ask you to help me. I should not have let my frustration with Jazz--"

" _Stop_ that. Will you come to our quarters and make that one attempt?" Standing, Sideswipe put his hands on Prowl's desk and leaned over it. Looming. Prowl felt his auxiliary panels twitch; his thoughts stalled again. The wing-shaped appendages drew Sideswipe's optics, but that darkened gaze swung back. Sideswipe leaned a fraction more. Prowl's wings twitched further down subconsciously. "You told Jazz you would, right? Just keep your word. Give us a chance."

Wings fluttering, Prowl looked away uneasily. Prowl's processors hiccuped again. Hoarsely, he asked, "When?"

"Tomorrow night. After my duty shift. We do anything you ain't comfortable with, we stop, and I'll comm Jazz myself and tell him to quit bein' a sheared cog," Sideswipe said. His optics moved to Prowl's wings again, Prowl tried to still their twitching. Sideswipe reached down to sweep one finger across the top ridge of Prowl's right wing. It lifted into the touch without Prowl's consent. "Just one chance. You promised."

"Tomorrow night," Prowl managed to get out.

"Good," Sideswipe grinned. He pulled his hand back, and straightened. Sideswipe gave Prowl a jaunty salute and left Prowl to frown at his office door without seeing it.

As abruptly as Prowl's systems had begun to fluctuate, they settled down. Odd. Perhaps he should see Ratchet.


	3. By The Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunstreaker isn't greedy.

"Prowl's comin' tomorrow."

Sunstreaker's hands, fingers smeared with bright colors, paused. Brighter optics lifted from the detailed creation under his spattered hands to study Sideswipe. The red twin flopped on their makeshift chair, a rock with padding really, and grinned down at the kneeling yellow twin. Sunstreaker glared back. "Like rust, he is."

"Believe it, Sun. He's comin' tomorrow night. He's agreed to try fraggin'." Sideswipe's grin broadened. "We got a date."

"Both of us?"

"Both. If this goes right, we owe Jazz big time."

"Start 'splainin'."

"Jazz saw us lookin', I guess. He got Prowl to promise to try. Then _Prowl_ tried to get me to lie. So...he's comin' here." Sideswipe stretched, then sat forward, clapped his hands, and rubbed them together. "So. We got a chance."

"Agreed to try _what_?" Sunstreaker rumbled. "A date or fraggin?"

"Well, fraggin'." Sideswipe vented. "But, you and me, gonna give him a date. Maybe Prowl _won't_ enjoy 'facin', he says he doesn't, but there's more to life, right? If we get him _here_ , we can open the door."

Sunstreaker looked down at his colorful hands. "You sure he agreed to both of us?"

"Yes. Both." Sideswipe's hand entered Sunstreaker's field of vision and traced a path up the back of his arm. "Both. Maybe you can spike him, huh? I know you'd like that. Sink yourself into his body, hot and wet, and watch him shake. Feel him grip you and draw you in."

Sunstreaker shivered. His cooling system came online rapidly, but Sunstreaker wasn't embarrassed. His twin had started ogling Prowl's aft recently. Sunstreaker had been watching Prowl much, much longer.

And Sideswipe knew it.

"And you can run your hands all over him. You want to find out what makes Prowl's wings twitch and wiggle, right? I think I got his number for that already. Same thing that makes you moan, Sun," Sideswipe murmured. His brother's body pressed against his back as Sideswipe knelt behind him.

Sunstreaker moaned as a black hand settled on the bright plating over his spark. Sunstreaker grabbed it as it stroked slowly down to cup his closed interface array. The golden twin rubbed himself with his brother's hand, and Sideswipe's mellow voice continued at his audial, "Get him under you, open and inviting. I'm gonna enjoy watchin' you two. You'll drive him wild."

Sunstreaker's array panel recessed, and their hands grasped his pressurizing spike, fingers lacing together, to glide along it slowly. Sunstreaker groaned as Sideswipe picked up the pace of their laced hands and the vivid whispers. "Or maybe you'd wanna suck him off first. Primus knows you know how to use that mouth of yours. Work him until he's hard and ready."

Sideswipe kissed down the back of Sunstreaker's neck, denta nipping softly until Sideswipe had his brother gasping. Lips moving against Sunstreaker's plating, he continued, "You can keep him hanging while I frag you 'til you're _coated_ and then put you down on that hard spike. You've been picturing that face, slack with lust, for how long, brother-mine? Picture yourself sinking down onto him, still wet from my load, with that body yours to touch, and then he'll fill you all over again..."

Charge released across Sunstreaker's body. Head dropping back against Sideswipe's shoulder, the golden twin thrust into his and his twin's interlaced hands, riding out his overload. Transfluid splashed the legs of his easel, and, just in that moment, Sunstreaker didn't care. Sideswipe chuckled in Sunstreaker's audial. "Just like that, Sun. You're perfect, like this."

"Shut up," Sunstreaker mumbled, venting hard. Then he whined, "Now I've got _paint_ on my _spike_!"

Sideswipe laughed and let the depressurizing spike go to hug his brother around his middle. All but purring, Sideswipe said, "Then lemme help you clean it off..."

"You're not lying? Prowl's coming tomorrow?" Sunstreaker asked, shoving at Sideswipe.

"Not lying. He promised." Sideswipe's mouth moved against Sunstreaker's neck, then trailed down gold plating, whispering, "Lemme clean you up, hm?"

"You're insatiable," Sunstreaker vented.

"You'd be disappointed if I wasn't," Sideswipe murmured, nipping at his brother's back.

"Stop that. I wanna finish this," Sunstreaker groaned. He pushed Sideswipe away more gently this time.

"Okay, greedy. Get yourself off and leave me hangin'," Sideswipe laughed again and released Sunstreaker when the his brother punched his leg. "Mercy!"

Turning on knees, Sunstreaker caught Sideswipe by surprise, tackling him to the floor. Straddling Sideswipe's legs, Sunstreaker glared down at him and snarled, "Call _me_ greedy, huh? I didn't interrupt you for a frag, did I?"

Sunstreaker bent down until his mouth crawled, hot and wet, over Sideswipe's closed spike panel. His brother's hands locked on his hips, as much to keep Sideswipe still as to balance himself. Already pushing the limit of his restraint, Sideswipe's panel snapped back, and his spike pressurized, fast.

"But you love it when you got a mech by his spike. Especially me. But now, think about Prowl, huh?" Sideswipe closed his fists to keep from grabbing Sunstreaker's head.

Sunstreaker looked up the length of his frame, and slowly, deliberately, licked the head of his spike. Sunstreaker smirked at Sideswipe's hitching ventilations, and licked again, like Sideswipe's spike was some sort of treat.

Sideswipe watched as that lovely, lovely mouth took in just the head. Sunstreaker's lips pressed firmly against the ring of sensors just behind the head, teasing it with light swipes. Sunstreaker's lips parted, his brother vented across his spike, and Sideswipe fought not to overload. Not yet.

Sunstreaker sucked at the head again, letting his oral oils coat Sideswipe's spike. The golden twin inched his mouth down, only to stop and suck Sideswipe more. Sideswipe shuddered while Sunstreaker slowly, slowly worked all of Sideswipe's spike into his mouth.

"You know how good you look like that. How many mechs have broken down and _begged_ you to finish them off? Tomorrow, we'll see if Prowl'll beg, huh? I wanna see his spike sink bit by bit into your body. Your mouth or your valve. Watch you knock his world apart..." Sideswipe whispered down to Sunstreaker.

He felt his brother's smirk around his spike, felt the undulating movement against the thick sensor ridge along the bottom, and Sideswipe knew he wouldn't last long. Then Sunstreaker lifted his head and sunk slowly down, sucking Sideswipe back into his mouth. Once, twice.

Groaning, Sideswipe overloaded into Sunstreaker's mouth. His brother's lips caught around the head tight to that thin ring. Sideswipe watched his throat cabling working hard to swallow Sideswipe's transfluid down.

Sideswipe loved to watch Sunstreaker lick his lips clean, after. Sitting up, Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker's aft, pulling him forward. Sunstreaker smacked him. "You got yours. I was _busy_ , Si. And _you_ don't have paint on your spike."

"I'll stop! I'll help you clean up. No more tryin' tp frag you."

Sunstreaker scowled at Sideswipe, then relented. "Clean the easel."

"As you wish," Sideswipe purred, rubbing against Sunstreaker. His brother grunted, trying not to smile, and set about cleaning the paint off his anatomy. The paint wouldn't hurt Sunstreaker, Sideswipe knew, just itch when it dried.

And Sunstreaker was _prissy_.

Later, watching Sunstreaker paint, Sideswipe grinned. "You still love it when I interrupt you. Each an' every time."

Sunstreaker huffed, but he let Sideswipe wrap him in a hug. When Sunstreaker elbowed himself loose to work again, Sideswipe watched for a long time. Sideswipe loved the soft smile gracing his brother's face when Sunstreaker worked.


	4. Better All Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prowl gets laid.

Auxiliary panels flicking in agitation, Prowl ended his internal alarm. He muttered to himself while he wrapped up his projections report for Prime. Jazz delighted in creating messy, unpleasant business. And this time, quite probably the end of what had become very comfortable working relationships for Prowl.

The majority of the command staff on Earth might find the twins to be psychotic terrors, particularly Sunstreaker, but Prowl had found even the chaotic Sideswipe to be reliable and predictable. One simply had to stay ahead of their needs. For respect. For activity. For praise. For entertainment.

Honestly, the pair were nearly the easiest for Prowl to deal with. Like clockworks. Insert 'coin', receive expected reaction.

For this, Jazz had better keep his word.

When Prowl arrived at the door to the twins' quarters, he found it open. Sideswipe sat on a rock hauled up from the crushed lower levels of the ship, padded for comfort. Sunstreaker knelt at the other end of the room, spattered with paint and with an easel in front of him.

Sunstreaker beckoned Prowl inside. He looked _shy_ ; something Prowl had difficulty understanding. Sunstreaker, he thought, believed the world belonged to him. Sideswipe beamed up at him and pointed to the lower bunk protruding from the wall. A curtain of local material hung opposite the bunk, hiding their first quarters. Their former neighbor had not survived the crash.

Prowl knew they had taken the quarters next to theirs, but he had not seen the results of his earlier grant until now. More like an apartment than military quarters, Prowl decided. He knew Sunstreaker had desperately appreciated the space. Instead of sitting, Prowl moved to stand behind Sunstreaker to look at the mech's art.

"Iacon?" he asked. He felt the air stir as the door slid silently shut. Prowl glanced at Sideswipe, then looked down at Sunstreaker.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker replied. "From the streets outside the Senate."

Prowl studied the image. From the bright and polished nobilty talking on the steps to the dark, slumped figures huddling on the other side of the image. "Your artwork is lovely. The detailing is very simple, but it's quite graceful."

"I knew you'd see it," Sunstreaker said softly.

A stir of air across his auxiliary sensors made Prowl twitch before Sideswipe's hand rested lightly between the joints of his wings. Prowl looked over his shoulder at the taller mech. His wings lowered unconsciously.

"C'mon. I conned Perceptor into brewing some high grade. Before you glare at me, I warned him I was sharing with you," Sideswipe said, laughing. "It's a mild blend. Promise. Siddown? Sunstreaker. You, too."

Sunstreaker vented and started to put his artistic tools away. Prowl hesitated. Sideswipe held his elbow, but the red twin didn't pull. Sideswipe straightened his posture and leaned just a bit toward Prowl.

Prowl frowned as his systems experienced that strange fluctuation from yesterday again. Sideswipe didn't stop Prowl from pulling away. The red mech looked down at Prowl and waited while Prowl thought. Sideswipe's promises had reassured Prowl yesterday.

Today, Prowl felt less certain.

Still, the twins had always been reliable. Like Prowl himself. Clockwork.

Prowl took a step, then another. He glanced back at Sideswipe. The red twin helped his brother clean, cap, and cover Sunstreaker's precious tools and materials. Prowl sat cautiously on the unfolded bunk that served as a couch. Both twins paused to clean paint off their hands. After double checking the cleanliness of his own hands, Sideswipe deftly poured his 'Prowl safe' blend into three real, honest cups.

Prowl's curious look met with a grin. Sideswipe pointed to Sunstreaker. "My brother is a mech of many talents. Remember that stuff I asked for? That stuff this planet has--called clay? Sunstreaker figured out how make these, and how to coat them in safe fixatives. It's really nice to have them."

Sunstreaker preened under the praise and drew a finger down the side of the cup Prowl held. "Pretty fragile. But they are worth having, if I do say so myself. I've read about some other ways of doing it, making them I mean, that are stronger. I'll try those, eventually."

"If you perfect them, would you consider making more?" Prowl asked. "It would be nice for others, as well."

Sunstreaker scowled. "I don't wanna make things for _them_. You. Maybe Ratchet. I don't owe anyone else."

Prowl smiled faintly. "Would you consider making them so that I might use them as behavioral bribes?"

Sunstreaker shifted on his pedes, then he sat down next to Prowl, venting. "I'd need material."

"I can see that you have enough--clay, is it?--and that Perceptor can manufacture enough safe fixatives for you to use," Prowl said, lightly resting a hand on Sunstreaker's arm for emphasis. Sunstreaker had always responded best to gentle touches. Prowl still wished that he could convince Ironhide of that. "Would that encourage you?"

Sunstreaker eyed Prowl, then looked at Sideswipe. He shrugged and accepted the third cup from his brother. "Sure, I guess. But I... I'd want them to _earn_ it."

"Of course, Sunstreaker. I am aware of the price your talents once commanded. I would not sell your work cheaply." Prowl's faint smile deepened as Sunstreaker sat next to him on their 'couch'. Startled and relieved that the twins hadn't jumped on him the moment he entered, Prowl relaxed. They spoke and acted as if nothing unusual were happening. Prowl rarely had the opportunity for an evening of casual conversation

He _liked_ the social feeling as he continued to make conversation with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Prowl felt that many mechs underestimated their intelligence.

But then, Prowl often thought the twins wanted it that way.

Prowl's internal time told him that two hours had passed in quiet, comfortable conversation before Sunstreaker touched him.

The golden twin traced the same ridge of wing that Sideswipe had traced yesterday. His finger followed the full length of it, while Prowl stared, nonplussed by the sensation. Sunstreaker met his gaze and leaned in, closing his mouth of the edge. Denta just barely scraped the surface of Prowl's wing--a light pressure. No more.

A surprised, shuddery moan escaped Prowl.

Sunstreaker sat up on his knees on their makeshift couch. Talented hands explored Prowl's body, tracing plating to find his tactile sensors. Prowl's disquiet mind hiccuped, just like yesterday. Sunstreaker's hands felt _good_ running lightly over his wings.

Prowl felt a hand at his jaw. He opened optics he had not been aware of closing. Sideswipe's intense gaze focused down on him. Sideswipe leaned forward, over Prowl, and Prowl knew Sideswipe intended to kiss him. Prowl knew the single serving of the gentle high grade hadn't affected him all that much. Prowl could stop this. He could say no; he didn't really want this, did he?

Prowl didn't say no. Sideswipe's kiss burned all the way to Prowl's interface array.

Higher thought fled as hands and mouths began a detailed search of Prowl's body. Sunstreaker mouthed the joints of his wings. Sideswipe stroked beneath his bumper. Bright gold hands teased the expanse of his auxiliary sensors with direct contact. Sideswipe nudged at Prowl's knees, coaxing them to part for his body.

Sideswipe continued to loom over him. He used his greater height to press Prowl into Sunstreaker's body. Prowl gasped when Sideswipe released his mouth to suck at Prowl's throat structure. The functional remains of Prowl's mind drowned in sensory input.

Pleasure. Prowl thought he would drown in pleasure. He felt so good, and he didn't want it to stop.

Between them, the twins got Prowl to his pedes and walked him through the curtain into their old quarters--their bedroom. Prowl barely had time to realize that the twins' ingenuity had led to a very real bed.

Sunstreaker dropped onto it and pulled Prowl over him. Clever hands dipped into the seams of Prowl's hips, and Sunstreaker caught Prowl's mouth to swallow the Praxian's shocked cry.

Behind him, Sideswipe caressed Prowl's sensory panels, teasing him. Prowl looked down at Sunstreaker's hands softly rubbing his spike panel, and he groaned when it retracted.

Sideswipe's chest pressed flush to Prowl's back. The red twin's arms wrapped Prowl, pulling him up. Black hands held firm as Sunstreaker, venting as hard as Prowl, met first his brother's gaze, then Prowl's.

The golden twin got to his hands and knees in front of Prowl. Then he kissed the base of Prowl's pressurizing spike. Prowl choked, trapped wings swinging hard against Sideswipe's body. Sideswipe held Prowl tighter as Sunstreaker's mouth worked around the Praxian's pressurizing spike, alternating between nuzzling and licking.

Then Sunstreaker took Prowl's spike into that perfectly made mouth. Prowl's hips bucked involuntarily, but Sunstreaker moved with him. Prowl watched his spike disappear into Sunstreaker's mouth, and he reached down to touch the mech making him feel so good.

Sideswipe's voice purred in his audial, "I held him like this yesterday. On his knees, back against me, and I held his spike. We worked his spike together, talking about you. Sunstreaker's wanted you for a long, long time."

Prowl shuddered between that dark voice and the mouth moaning around his spike. None of his few previous encounters had gone like this. Sideswipe continued, lips pressed against the high ridge of Prowl's left wing, "You want him, don't you? Spill your load on that beautiful face of his, then thrust into that body and overload again. And he _wants_ you to, Prowl. He wants to see you overload. He wants to feel it. You want to give it to him."

Sunstreaker licked the sensory line along the bottom of Prowl's spike as he pulled away. Prowl had time for an agonized moan before Sunstreaker's mouth engulfed him again, sucking him down until Sunstreaker's olfactory pressed into Prowl's paneling.

Prowl's whole frame seized. He heard Sideswipe warn Sunstreaker. The golden twin barely had time to pull back before transfluid pumped from Prowl's spike.

It caught Sunstreaker across the face. Sideswipe's ventilation stalled as Prowl writhed through his overload in the red twin's arms. Sunstreaker caught Prowl's spike in his mouth again, sucking Prowl's transfluid as it finished pumping.

Sunstreaker, still spattered with Prowl's transfluid, sat up, after, to kiss Prowl. His hands joined Sideswipe's at Prowl's hips. Prowl pressed forward, invading Sunstreaker's mouth when it opened under his and tasted himself. Sideswipe released him, and Prowl pushed Sunstreaker to the bed. Prowl hesitated, uncertain, and Sunstreaker brought his head down for a more thorough kiss.

Sideswipe's chuckle seemed to wrap itself around Prowl's systems and bury itself in his mind. Prowl felt Sideswipe kneel between his calves and lean over his back. Prowl felt the red twin help Sunstreaker spread out under him.

Sideswipe spread Prowl out between Sunstreaker's thighs. The golden twin's bared valve glistened with inviting moisture. Sideswipe's hands caught his as he clumsily traced Sunstreaker's body and led them to every spot that made Sunstreaker gasp.

"See how much he wants you? Your load still on his face and his body spread out under you? He didn't wear mine, yestrday. Look at him, marked and open and wet for you," Sideswipe said in his audial.

Prowl freed one hand from Sideswipe's guidance to touch the anterior sensors of Sunstreaker's valve. The Praxian traced the anterior nodes, slicking through beaded lubricant. He didn't hear his own rattling ventilation. Sideswipe's growls and Sunstreaker's curses pushed any clear thoughts from his head. Prowl rubbed two fingers in the slick, pearly lubricant and followed the urge to push his fingers inside the rhythmically clenching valve. Sunstreaker's moan made his body ache. Soft polymer membrane parted, giving Prowl access to the charged, highly tuned interior sensors.

Sunstreaker arched into his fingers, pushing them deeper. His spike filled with renewed interest, Prowl leaned closer to lick the taste of himself off Sunstreaker's face. The golden twin caught Prowl's head with his hands and explored the Praxian's mouth. Sunstreaker moaned and growled by turns as Prowl thoroughly mapped the golden twin's hot valve with his fingers.

Sideswipe's spike pressed demandingly against Prowl's backside. The red twin nipped at Prowl's audial and nuzzled the back of his neck. Sideswipe's free hand stroked down Prowl's body, past the hard spike still wet from his brother's mouth, and covered Prowl's closed valve. "Open your valve for me. I'll make you feel as good as you're making Sun feel. Open for me, Prowl. Let me fill you up while you fill my brother."

Shaking with need, Prowl fumbled for the mental commands that overrode the usual array restrictions. His body would ache tomorrow from low levels of everything. Right then, with a hard spike pressed to his aft and an open valve under him, he didn't care about tomorrow.

Today would feel perfect.

Sideswipe teased Prowl's valve when it opened for him, mimicking the way Prowl teased Sunstreaker's, making Prowl as wet. Sunstreaker's mouth found the sensitive cabling at Prowl's throat. Grabbing Prowl's hips to pull the Praxian's very ready body down, the golden twin arched up to rub his valve against Prowl's spike.

Prowl put his wet hand beside Sunstreaker's head, letting Sunstreaker guide his body home. Wet, constricting heat closed on Prowl's spike, so much tighter than the mech's mouth, and Prowl's already harsh venting went ragged. Sunstreaker _purred_ under him and kept pulling until Prowl seated all the way down in him.

Following the instinctive desire for friction, Prowl began to move inside Sunstreaker. Time telescoped to just this moment, filled with pleasure.

He could hear his voice speaking nonsense. The pair of hands at his hips stopped his thrusts, and any other time his whine would have been embarrassing. He felt Sideswipe's hard spike rubbing over his valve before it replaced the mech's teasing hand.

Auxiliary panels clicked with rapid movement, uncertainty finally intruding on his lust-hazed processor. As wet as Sunstreaker, Prowl's valve fully welcomed Sideswipe's slow, careful penetration, and his mind quieted as that spike seated firmly inside him with the pleasant stretch. His worries about discomfort vanished.

Hands on Prowl's hips guided him into a new rhythm; back and forth between one twin and the other. Sideswipe's mouth, hot and wet, drew glyphs across Prowl's wings. Prowl tasted himself in Sunstreaker's kiss. The charge built in Prowl's body, hard and fast, and then Sideswipe's transfluid suddenly filled Prowl's valve.

Crying out, he drove harder into Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker lifted himself to meet each hard thrust. Sunstreaker's denta bit at Prowl's throat, and his valve tightened around Prowl's spike when his overload came. Moaning, the twins continued to rock Prowl between them until the Praxian's second overload burned through him in ecstasy.

In the aftermath, Prowl drifted; aware of one gently cleaning them, and the other resting Prowl over him, but unconcerned. Recharge called, and the wonderful ache of his body promised his dreams would be good. Without thinking about it, Prowl shifted closer to the warm body still beside him. A chuckle rolled over Prowl's audials, then another warm body fitted around his back, careful of his wings. His dreams found him like that, and they didn't take him very far away.


	5. Chaos, Panic, Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone plays hide-and-seek.

Sideswipe came out of recharge abruptly with his face stinging like he had been slapped. An elbow jabbed into Sideswipe's gut, right in the seam, and Sideswipe jerked upright. Sunstreaker's mild shock echoed through to Sideswipe's processor from his spark, finally. Optics onlining at last, Sideswipe stared at Prowl.

The mech had fought his way out from between them. Prowl sat at the edge of the bed, growing more obviously panicked by the second.

The wings, Sideswipe decided. He'd been caught in the face by the agitated movement of Prowl's wings. It also occurred to the recharge-befuddled Sideswipe that he had better address the naked panic in Prowl's optics _fast_.

"Whoa, Prowl, what's wrong?" Sideswipe gave himself bonus points for getting that out as a coherent sentence. Struggling up to his knees on the bed, Sideswipe reached for Prowl, totally confused. Sunstreaker, more perceptive than Sideswipe as usual, was too late to catch his twin's arm.

The touch spooked Prowl, already on the edge, into scrambling backward off the bed. Landing hard on his aft didn't slow Prowl down. The Praxian rolled to his pedes and...fled. Just _fled_.

Sideswipe gaped after the mech. Sunstreaker held his arm, and Sideswipe snarled at his brother, "The frag's wrong with him? Lemme go, Sun--"

Sunstreaker responded by throwing open the byway between their entangled half-sparks. Forcibly dragging them together, all the lines and memories of their half lives melted and blurred into a confusing double image. When the lumpy, angry whole broke apart, it formed into confused, angry halves again. Sideswipe shoved at Sunstreaker, growling, and Sunstreaker let Sideswipe shove, groaning.

"What was _that_ for?" Sideswipe demanded.

"Primus, you're an _idiot_ ," Sunstreaker hissed back. "He didn't want to!"

"Now, hey! He didn't say stop! Did he?" Sideswipe asked softly, visibly shaken, "Frag, I swear I didn't hear him say--"

Sunstreaker groaned and dropped his head back against the wall. "Underclocked frag toy, is what you are. He _didn't_ say no. I'm pretty slagging sure it never crossed his mind. _That's_ his problem. It's _your_ memory. _Remember_ what he told you, and fraggin' _hear_ it this time."

"Whaddya mean--" Sideswipe started, growling. But his processor helpfully replayed the conversation he had had with Prowl, not last night, but the afternoon before.

Groaning, Sideswipe began to beat his head against the bedpost.

Sunstreaker leaned down, whispering, "I'm gonna go kill Jazz."

Listening to his brother leave, Sideswipe continued to beat himself up. Sideswipe didn't think his brother would win. But right at that moment, Sideswipe would rather be dead than face Prowl.

* * *

In all honesty, the combat hall was probably the last place Jazz expected an ambush. Never going unarmed under normal circumstances, Jazz surrounded by even practice bits generally equalled a level of mayhem only a small number of living mechs might be capable of (never mind _willing_ to) take on.

Bad luck for Jazz that a slagged off Sunstreaker was one of the four that stood a chance.

Sunstreaker didn't bear a weapon when he appeared on the floor in front of Jazz. Sunstreaker's expression more than made up for the lack. Jazz managed to duck the first swing at his audial horns, accepted the second across his midsection as a small price to pay, and danced out of reach before the third came around.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-- Sun, talk t' me, mech! Who pissed in yer Wheaties?" Jazz sputtered in English as he backpedaled away from Sunstreaker.

"Speak Cybertronian, dumb aft!" the bright yellow mech growled and rushed him.

The bad part about it being Sunstreaker, Jazz thought, was their basic fighting strategies weren't so terribly different. Both being fast, smart mechs and not especially large or heavy, they played on their speed and wit. Okay, Sunstreaker had a good four feet on Jazz, but he wasn't, Jazz thought, particularly big for a Cybertronian.

Megatron and Optimus beat Jazz on sheer power. Prowl, while stronger than Jazz, actually beat him with accuracy. A berserk Sunstreaker might just do it on stamina.

Jazz didn't particularly want to test that theory. He switched to Cybertronian for the sake of not making his opponent even more slagged off; Sunstreaker didn't like Earth nearly as much as Sideswipe. "Mech, what'd I do that's got y' fragged?"

"Prowl."

Right. That explained...nothing. "Sunstreaker, stand down! The frag is _wrong_ with Prowl?"

They had drawn a crowd now, and Jazz really wanted this to end before he had to lock Sunstreaker in their make-do brig.

As abruptly as the attack had started, it stopped. Jazz did not stumble with the sudden lack of opposition. Anyone saying so lied. Sunstreaker hissed, "You set us up. Now he's run off. Some friend _you_ are."

And then Sunstreaker turned around and stalked off. Mechs parted before him, spreading out like a wake as he passed. Lost, Jazz watched him leave. To the empty air around him, he asked, "What th' frag jus' happened?"

"S'what Ah was gettin' 'ere t' ask ya. Ah gotta track 'im down an' throw 'im in lock up?" Ironhide stopped off to his side.

"No. No. Nothin' happened outside I gotta good work out," Jazz said smoothly aloud. "I gotta see a mech 'bout a cyberhound, now, if y'll 'scuse me."

"'Course. Carry on, folks," Ironhide bellowed at the gathered. "Nothin' t' see 'ere. Move along."

[ Hey, Prowl, gotta minute? ] Jazz fired off the comm message hopefully. He wanted Prowl to work his usual magic and straighten everything out. Jazz put up his practice equipment and sauntered out of the combat hall into the corridor.

Prowl still hadn't answered. _Hmm_ , Jazz thought, _Curiouser and curiouser_.

Concerned, Jazz prodded the ship's AI for Prowl's location. The 'unknown' that flashed across his HUD put a dent in his cool. Stopping in the corridor, Jazz vented slowly, rolled his shoulders and _thought_.

Cold, logical Prowl wouldn't run. Teletraan confirmed that Prowl hadn't disembarked. Good, good. But where could a body go on a ship to register as unknown...and _not_ leave?

Jazz started walking again, turning the problem over in his mind. Anyone leaving by an exit would be registered--

So Prowl hadn't left via an _official_ exit. The only routes to the _surface_ were escape hatches, the shuttle bay, and the loading deck. So Prowl hadn't left for the surface.

His friend had to be holed up beneath the underbelly of the Ark. _Why_?

Sunstreaker seemed convinced that it was Jazz's fault.

Sunstreaker had said Jazz set them up.

Had they...?

And how could fragging ever be a _bad_ thing?

Jazz hustled his aft to the lower levels.

* * *

Prowl huddled in the dark and tried to understand just how the world had gone so very, very wrong.

Yesterday morning, Prowl had known himself. He had known the twins. Last night had thrown in his face that he had known nothing.

His body ached. Not with the minor and so very pleasurable abuse it had taken last night, but with the driving need to go back.

Would Sunstreaker's transfluid taste as good as his own had? Would they taste better together? Would Sideswipe taste like his brother? Or different? Would they hold him between them again?

Holy Trion, how was Prowl supposed to get anything _done_?

He had been just fine without interfacing for _millennia_. How would he manage one day? And if he did get his processor in order, how was he supposed to deal with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?

Teletraan interrupted his wild, circling thoughts by pinging his comm. Someone had come down to the lowest surviving level of the ship. After pinging a request back, the AI told him that his visitor, Jazz, had come down the aft lift and walked toward the forward corridor. Prowl covered his face in his hand.

His fingers still smelled of Sunstreaker. _Primus_.

Forcing his cooling system to stay off, Prowl crept to the gaping wound in the hull of the ship that lead down to this little hole in the ground. An awkward hop let him catch the ragged lip. Listening after that soft clang, Prowl vented silently. Then he pulled the rest of himself up slow and steady to avoid further noise.

Jazz was probably the only non-Praxian mech with the equipment to detect Prowl's movement, and Jazz, unfortunately, ranked second on the list of mechs Prowl wanted to see the least. The twins shared the number one slot.

Walking slowly, keeping his steps heel-to-toe and as light as physically possible, Prowl snuck to the starboard lift. He relaxed only when the doors slid shut. One mess successfully sidestepped.

For now.


	6. Deus Ex Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Optimus has the last laugh.

"No, by Trion's gian' glowin' _aft_ , I _can't_ find him!" Jazz shouted at Optimus. "I head t' where he's at, an' find myself chasin' a ghost! Mirage ain' had no luck, either. Apparently, he _lied_ about not being able t' find Mirage with his rusty wings. Mech's _worse_ than a ghost, slaggit, an' I'm tryin' a help his busted aft--"

Optimus Prime did _not_ chuckle. Since this was all Jazz's fault, by his own admission, Optimus found Prowl's sneaking about the ship rather funny.

All right, sort of funny.

Prowl had been missing for three days now. Anything that could be done remotely, Prowl still handled, somehow, but all the fiddly things that depended on Prowl were starting to teeter on the edge.

Sadly, administration was neither his nor Jazz's strong suit. Never mind what this meant for surveillance reports, the espionage reports, research reports, training reports, legal exchanges with the planetary natives...

Then there was the twins' rapidly deteriorating tempers. Prowl had always handled them with a light, masterful ability to keep them from either tearing the place apart or tearing the mechs in it apart.

There were days Optimus was convinced Prime was an ancient word meaning 'Insane Asylum Warden'.

But Jazz ranting? Priceless. Listening to Jazz rant about Prowl ranked up there as the second funniest thing Optimus had ever seen. Teseliera IV still won.

"Jazz," Optimus cut across his second-in-command's rant. He kept his tone even and patient. He really did need to calm Jazz down. "Exactly _why_ did you nag Prowl into the twins' combined bed?"

"Because I wanna see my friend happy! I didn't come back here t' get yelled at, slaggit. I came back for help."

Optimus looked across his desk at Jazz. He deserved a reward for not laughing in Jazz's face. He really did. "I'm not yelling, Jazz. I think you already know you've meddled in a less than graceful way. You've created a mess, and now you're asking me to help you untangle three miserable mechs. Unfortunately, I also think you're the worst possible mech to send to fix it--"

"Excuse me?! He's my friend, Optimus!"

"--and so am I. Well, you weren't a very good friend, Jazz. I'll admit you're right, he'll probably do just fine with the twins, but that was _not_ the way to start it. Now, I want you to stay out of it. Stop chasing Prowl all over the Ark. Go finish handling his reports. I'd still prefer no one realized our fiction about his absence _is_ a fiction. I will handle this now."

"If y're the wrong mech, too, who ya gonna send?" Jazz snapped. "No one else can override his commands, an' 'e jus' out thinks _us_."

"I'm going to help the twins find him. Believe it or not, they want to make the whole disaster up to him," Optimus said mildly. "Sunstreaker is miserable, and Sideswipe feels very guilty. They'll do whatever needs done to get Prowl back."

Optimus watched Jazz stomp out, smothering his laughter. Venting as he thought, Optimus tapped his fingers on his desk. Prowl had, occasionally, had nervous freezes when surprised. Some saw the pauses as glitches. Optimus, thanks to Ratchet, knew that pause came from Prowl's mind working, to exclusion, to figure out how he'd missed something. Not the healthiest reaction to surprises, but Optimus had also watched Prowl _not_ succumb to the behavioral tic as well, if the situation truly demanded his attention.

The twins weren't a battlefield, but Optimus bet they had seriously surprised Prowl. Optimus gathered from the twins' reactions that it had been a _very_ fun evening. It didn't matter how Prowl had missed his attraction. Not really. It really only mattered if Prowl could gracefully accept their offer.

Optimus sent for the twins.

When the pair arrived in his office, Sunstreaker met his gaze with a glare. Sideswipe fell into a chair and looked pitiful. Insane Asylum Warden, indeed.

"I gather from your expressions that you know why I called you. Let me start by saying that I know this sticky situation is not entirely your fault."

"We weren't tryin' to hurt him, honest! I didn't mean-- He never--!"

"That being said, I actually have faith that you two are fully capable of sorting Prowl out," Optimus cut over Sideswipe's outburst, then added dryly, "If he weren't entirely out of your league in training."

"We aren't trash, Prime," Sunstreaker hissed.

"Calm down. I need Prowl back. You want him back. Prowl doesn't always handle surprises particularly well, but he's always been very fond of you two. So I'm going to help you bring him back for me. Am I very clear?"

"Yes, sir," Sideswipe grumbled. The red warrior put a hand on Sunstreaker's arm to still his twin's angry reaction.

"Teletraan, please disregard all orders given by Commander Prowl regarding Warrior Sideswipe and Warrior Sunstreaker," Optimus said to the AI.

"Will commands regarding the general population of the Ark still apply, Prime?"

"Daft, clever mech," Optimus grumbled, "No, Teletraan. For two whole duty shifts, _none_ of Commander Prowl's commands apply to Warrior Sideswipe or Warrior Sunstreaker."

"Understood, Prime."

"Thank you. Now, you two. You have two shifts to track him down and get him to listen to you. Go."

Sunstreaker grabbed Sideswipe by the horns and dragged his brother out of Optimus' office. Optimus silently wished them luck. Prowl was _mean_ when crossed.

Speaking of, Prowl would be madder than a downed Seeker when he realized Optimus had overridden his orders. Optimus vented. What was it the elder of Bumblebee's pets said? Oh, yes...

No good deed went unpunished.


	7. Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Prowl is led astray.

Sunstreaker flinched when he finally found Prowl.

He and Sideswipe had separated to comb the derelict Autobot ship from top to bottom. Sunstreaker just got lucky first--in a barely navigable forward corridor in the highest deck the lift still serviced. Sunstreaker couldn't even stand upright. Rock protruded into the corridor, and Prowl sat on the floor, head leaned against the rock. His wings hung, sharply down turned, behind him.

Prowl looked _lost_.

"So," Prowl whispered, "did Jazz or Prime turn me in?"

Sunstreaker hesitated, then walked closer. He folded up next to Prowl and commed Sideswipe. "Will you talk to me now instead of running? We weren't trying to hurt you."

Prowl's optics onlined, pale, and the mech looked at Sunstreaker sidelong and confused, but he _looked_ at Sunstreaker. "I was not injured--"

"I wasn't talking about your body. I just... We wanted you, badly, and we didn't think too hard on how you got there." Cautiously, Sunstreaker touched Prowl's jaw. He let Prowl flinch away. "I know if you _hadn't_ enjoyed yourself, you wouldn't've run. It's bothering you that you _did_ enjoy it."

"Yes," Prowl whispered. "I never felt _that_ before. I do not understand."

"Well, you enjoyed it this time. That's not a bad thing. We, uh, know what we're doin' s'all," Sunstreaker said, and he leaned against the rock beside Prowl. "You've dealt with slag out on the ground. You can deal with this, too."

"Interface and warfare are the same to you?"

"Fighting's usually easier. It's easy to make mechs run away. Harder to make 'em stay," Sunstreaker said.

"I did not leave because of you."

"Kinda felt that way. Look. We enjoyed it. You enjoyed it. You did enjoy it, right?"

"I have spent the last three days wondering if you tasted as good as you smelled or if your brother would look as appealing around me as he felt in me."

Sunstreaker ignored the sudden jump in his internal temperature. "Okay. So why does enoying it bother you? You weren't with us when you didn't enjoy it before. Maybe it's just us. You don't picture anyone else, do you?"

"No. Just...you and Sideswipe."

"Then it's _us_. You only enjoyed it because _we_ were there. You don't wanna do Jazz, right?"

Prowl jerked away to stare at Sunstreaker in abject horror. "No. No, no, no--"

"Whoa!" Snickering, Sunstreaker touched Prowl's jaw again. This time, Prowl let him. "You only want us? That works. We want you."

"You have never repeated a shared partner," Prowl said warily. "And I still cannot _focus_."

"You focus on the battlefield."

Prowl watched Sunstreaker silently for a long time. Finally, "I thought I knew myself. I thought I knew you."

"You learned something new. That's all. It doesn't have to be a mind break."

"You suggest that I am over-thinking this?"

"I'm sayin' you're Prowl, and I'm asking you to _be_ Prowl. With us," Sunstreaker answered. Leaning forward slowly, giving Prowl plenty of time to think about it, Sunstreaker covered Prowl's mouth with his. Prowl moaned into the kiss. Bicolor wings lifted in a jerky fashion. Sunstreaker felt Sideswipe finally arrive. In the smartest move he had made all week, Sideswipe hung back. Watching.

"Just Prowl. With you," Prowl whispered after Sunstreaker broke the kiss.

"Prowl. With us. It's not that hard," Sunstreaker said softly. Getting his pedes under him and stood as much as the corridor allowed. Sunstreaker tugged the reluctant Prowl up with him. "Why should enoying it bother you?"

"I...didn't expect to ever interface," Prowl said quietly, leaning into Sunstreaker's light touch. "I do not know... I am distracted with thoughts of you and uncertain of...of my place."

"Prowl," Sideswipe began slowly, "you...never went so far before. Did you?

"No. I never...wanted to allow it." Prowl looked away. "The other encounters did not...progress pleasantly. I always asked them to leave or left myself before the encounters went far."

"Frag. I'm sorry, Prowl. I wouldn't have...pushed," Sideswipe winced.

"He means we'd have handled it different. We know we're hard on mechs that _know_ they want it," Sunstreaker muttered.

"Let alone a mech convinced he did not? I... I want to interface again," Prowl said softly. Sunstreaker looked down at the Praxian. "With you."

"Then you'll come back? Fuel up and recharge?" Sideswipe murmured. Sunstreaker watched his brother brush his knuckles gently across Prowl's cheek. "You don't have to think about it all that hard. We won't push you again."

Prowl's wings flicked in agitation. "But I--"

Sunstreaker closed the distance to cover Prowl's mouth with his own. The Praxian shivered, and his lips parted as Sideswipe traced the edge of their kiss with his thumb. Sideswipe's voice drifted in Sunstreaker's audials, "We want you. We won't _push_ , though. It's...not gonna be...gentler."

Sunstreaker broke their kiss to trail little kisses up Prowl's face. He stopped at the chevron and listened the mech vent. Optics closed, lips parted, and wings fluttered slowly. Sideswipe continued, "You don't want gentler, anyway, do you? That's why you didn't before, isn't it? They wanted you to take care of them. You know we'll take care of you."

Prowl trembled under Sunstreaker's hands. The Praxian put his own on Sunstreaker's chest plate, stroking. "I...yes? I do not know."

"Come back with us? Get some fuel. recharge." Sunstreaker tugged Prowl toward the lift. 

Sideswipe stepped closer. "You trusted us before. You can still trust us. Fuel first, then recharge. After that, we'll see what you wanna do."

"You make it sound easy," Prowl murmured.

"It's not hard," Sideswipe replied, grinning. "C'mon. You gotta be hungry. I got energon. Come back to our quarters? Fuel, recharge. Then tomorrow you can work and clear your head."

Prowl's fingers traced Sunstreaker's chest plates. With visible effort, he stilled his hands. Prowl looked up. "May I touch you, then? After...after I fix the damage I have done to my work."

"Will you come back? You gotta put Sunstreaker in a bed so he doesn't get all scratched up," Sideswipe grinned.

"'Facin' oughta be comfortable," Sunstreaker growled at Sideswipe.

"An' just Sunstreaker? That'd be a pretty picture," Sideswipe asked, still grinning. "Mind if I do it for myself while I watch?"

"I beg your pardon?" Prowl asked.

"He means he wants to play with himself while we frag," Sunstreaker clarified, glaring at Sideswipe.

Hands splayed out on Sunstreaker's chest, Prowl studied them both with narrowed optics. Sunstreaker wouldn't admit to waiting anxiously for Prowl's thoughts to work out. "I had thought I had no interest in interfacing. But I... I very much want to watch your face when you overload. Are you as beautiful as Sunstreaker?"

"No one's as beautiful as me," Sunstreaker growled.

"You got an interest in us, all right," Sideswipe laughed. "And we got one in you. It's not a bad thing. C'mon. Let us feed you and put you to bed. You can watch me overload tomorrow. Sun likes to watch me, too, even if I'm not as gorgeous."

"Yes," Prowl said after a long pause. "Hiding is not a responsible answer."

"It can seem easier, though. I get it. C'mon." Sideswipe reached for Prowl's hand and led his brother and their lover onto the lift.

"You make _this_ sound easy." Prowl leaned forward, paused, then continued the motion to rest his head on Sunstreaker's chest.

"Well. it doesn't have to be complicated. I mean, now we know you, uh, aren't exactly experienced. We kinda are. We'll walk you through it, as long as you want us," Sideswipe murmured. He stepped closer again and pressed a hand between Prowl's wing joints. "Come back with us?"

"Yes," Prowl finally said. "I need energon and rest first."

"Y'know, we're not as bad as our reputations. We don't frag constantly," Sideswipe grumbled. "We know you need to fuel and recharge."

Prowl lifted a hand to Sideswipe's jawline, quieting him. "It always struck me as amusing how many mechs knew stories about you, and yet how few actually talked about experience with you. I was speaking to myself. I... I do not want to be responsible."

Sunstreaker shivered at the implications, and he leaned in to kiss Prowl's chevron. "Well, the sooner we get you fed and rested, the sooner we can be irresponsible."

"I have things to do..."

"Yeah, and you'll do 'em. Come on. Fuel. Recharge. Maybe frag. Work later. Frag s'more. Come on," Sideswipe said, sing-song. The red twin caught Prowl's hand, tugging, and Sunstreaker growled at Sideswipe.

After a long pause, Prowl nodded slowly and let them guide him by the back ways to their quarters. Vaguely, Prowl thought Jazz should have taken them into his team; they were almost as good as Mirage at sneaking.

In the twins' quarters, Sunstreaker sat on their bed and pulled Prowl into his lap. Prowl resisted, briefly, before trusting Sunstreaker to be responsible. The golden twin accepted one their cups, filled from a cube, from Sideswipe. He didn't let Prowl take it, however. Instead, Sunstreaker ignored the Praxian's dubious expression to press it to Prowl's lips to feed him.

After a few minutes, Prowl curled up against Sunstreaker without complaint. Sideswipe sat beside them and smoothed his hands gently down Prowl's wings. Pale optics closing, Prowl's expression relaxed, and his systems quieted down. Sunstreaker only realized that Prowl had fallen into recharge because the mech stopped drinking.

Leaning back against the wall, Sunstreaker held Prowl tenderly, with Sideswipe petting them both, until the twins rested themselves.


	8. Vacation's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the whip cracks.

Prowl fought temptation when he came out of recharge sprawled on top of Sunstreaker. Sideswipe rubbed circles on his auxiliary panels. Prowl shivered; no longer so tired, the stimulation made him hiss. Sideswipe pulled his hand away. "We're on shift soon. And _you're_ overdue for yours. Jazz's been doin' your work, y'know."

Sideswipe grinned at Prowl's groan. The thought of Jazz loose in Prowl's office dampened his charge sharply. So did the thought of _seeing_ anyone.

Sunstreaker, just a little more perceptive, had grasped his hand, squeezing lightly. "Remember: you're just Prowl. With us."

"Just Prowl. I will....meet you here? Later?"

"Please?" Sunstreaker murmured, tugging at the hand he held before letting Prowl go. "And if Jazz cracks even one joke--"

"You will not break his face. He is my friend. On his better days. Jazz meant well." Prowl straightened and gently pulled his hand free before leaving.

He found himself repeating Sunstreaker's words to himself as he walked down the corridors. Ironhide ran into him first. Prowl groaned inwardly. The old general swept a very startled Prowl into a strut breaking hug. "Welcome back, mech! Am Ah glad t' see ya! Didja trip go well? Jazz an' Prime ain' gotta clue 'ow ta run this joint. Ah gotta go, but Ah repeat, hood ta see ya!"

Prowl stared after the old mech, wings twitching in confusion. It continued as one after another mech running the corridors on their own business greeted him with similar words. By the time Prowl finally walked into his office, he had put together what Jazz, with Prime's help, had done.

The pair looked up like the petty criminals they had once been trying to hack into his desk.

"Oh, thank Primus," Jazz vented. "Please tell me y're here t' fix this."

"It's your own fault, Jazz. Are you ready to come back to work? Jazz can cover for you for one more day--" Optimus Prime began.

"Nonono," Jazz cut in. "Datawork is Unicron's doin'. Prowl's th' only mech I know tha's gotta have 'im scared."

"Really? You don't think a Prime could do it?" Optimus asked mildly.

"Ain't no one scared a ya, Prime. Y're like that big, cuddly teddy bear those little old humans gave Bluestreak last year."

Just Prowl, indeed. Surrounded by thieves, thugs, and murderers.

"Jazz," Prowl said, auxiliary panels flicking. He did _not_ smile at them. Prowl never smiled. "Jazz, you are in my seat. Prime, please stop hacking my files. Red Alert becomes most upset when his security measures are bypassed. One would think neither of you had climbed out of the gutters."

"That's harsh, Prowl." Jazz's pout beneath his visor broke into a laugh all too quickly. "Primus, jus' fix th' place. We ain't cut out for it."

"Now that, I agree with. We're cut out for the jobs we have. And, Prowl? I'll have you know, I _had_ climbed out of the gutter. It's not my fault the gutter followed me," Optimus Prime said, chuckling. "Can I help?"

Prowl, after shooing Jazz from his desk, looked up at Optimus. Quietly, "No. You have helped already. Thank you for not putting my shortcomings to common knowledge."

"Red Alert knows, but no one else. Once Jazz couldn't find you, I thought it best to keep a private matter private, so the damage could be minimized," Optimus said. "You've done the same for many others, when they've found themselves coming apart on us. Including Jazz and myself. It was our turn to do it for you. Or did you think I didn't notice all those carefully worded reports?"

"I... I am not them," Prowl said, "I have never...."

"Then it's long overdue, old friend. Jazz, come on. We'd better leave now. Did you share details of your trip?"

"Only that it went well. Where did I go?" Prowl asked.

"I sent you to some small European country for some sort of negotiations. The fake file we created with Red Alert's help will keep any officers from prying. It requires at least his clearance to open," Optimus said. "Jazz? Out. Let the mech work."

"I, uh... Prowl?" Jazz looked down at Prowl, and the Praxian waved his wings slowly.

"I am not angry with you. Now please leave. I do not gossip, and I have a great deal to undo and catch up on," Prowl said, waving Jazz toward the door. It felt _odd_ to look at the mech and wonder what he knew. Wonder what he did with Wheeljack. Jazz slumped in relief and fled before Prowl could change his mind or say something stupid.

If his smile turned gloating on the way out, Prowl decided to ignore it. Prime followed Jazz with a mischievous grin tossed back at Prowl. Looking down at the mess the pair had wrought, Prowl vented. Then, forcibly clearing his mind of his more vivid thoughts, Prowl set to work.

'Just Prowl' felt like a mantra.

* * *

Jazz watched the twins and Prowl out of the corner of his optics. Just how the twins kept him in the commons, Jazz would give his subwoofers to know. Given the slow, non-stop up and down of Prowl's wings, the Praxian was _agitated_. Jazz hadn't seen that particular expression before, either, but from Smokescreen and Bluestreak, Jazz knew what that particular bit of wing waggling meant.

Prowl was _charged_.

Not that Prowl made his desire obvious to the casual observer, but Jazz knew the mech. Frankly, though, it was the general population's reaction that made Jazz laugh. He could hear Ironhide trying to puzzle it out on Red Alert. That worthy pretended as much surprise as anyone else, bless him. And Jazz also heard Red Alert tell Ironhide he thought it wasn't a bad match, old regulations aside. Prowl had always gotten the best results from them; now the crew simply knew they had been slowly courting him. If they wanted to keep Prowl, they would have to continue to behave. Ironhide grunted, easily accepting, and turned the conversation.

Smokescreen plopped down right on time and followed Jazz's visor. "Ah, yes. The great shocker. I still don't get it myself. Still, they look happy. You up for some wagers on it?"

"Sure am. Gonna win, y'know." Jazz grinned at Smokescreen.

The red and blue Praxian laughed. "We all know it. You're Prowl's only friend, Sideswipe's partner in mayhem, and Sunstreaker's art supplier. You know all the variables."

"I ain't Prowl's only friend. The twins always been his friends, too. An' Red, an' Prime, an' Ratchet..." Jazz grinned and leaned his elbows on the table. "Y' jus' wanna set yer odds on me. I'm bettin' they'll be like ol' Ironhide an' Chromia 'fore too much longer."

"Or you an' 'Jack?" Smokescreen smirked at Jazz and leaned back in his chair, wings fluttering around the narrow back. "Probably right. They _are_ pretty snuggly."

"Don' ever let Ironhide 'ear ya call 'im 'snuggly'." Jazz snickered. "I'm glad th' twins finally made their move, though. They give 'im a reason t' leave 'is office. I gotta great view a ol' Sunstreaker pitchin' a whiney jealous fit 'bout Prowl's desk, after Prowl fixed th' mess me an' Prime made a' things while th' mech was gone."

"Huh. So they got together before Prime sent Prowl off?"

" _Just_ , apparently."

"I'd _wondered_. They seemed a little crazier than usual. Huh. Well, good. If it makes 'em happy," Smokescreen said thoughtfully. "Though, this's a big disappointment, in a way."

"Oh?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. We were all hoping to take a ride on the twin train, y'know? Oh, well."

Jazz laughed. Yes, the general population's reaction tickled Jazz's sense of humor.

* * *

Prowl had expected to be tackled the second Sideswipe keyed the door lock. Instead, the red twin sat on their padded rock. Sunstreaker watched his brother, until Sideswipe nodded. The bright gold mech took Prowl's hands in a light grip and tugged the Praxian to the couch.

He nudged Prowl to sit and curled up around him. Sideswipe poured some energon into Sunstreaker's cups and held one out. "Drink up. You still need rest, y'know."

"I want--"

"Shh," Sideswipe chuckled, "I know what you want. I wanna, too. Sun _really_ wants to. But, well, if you're gonna come halfway to us, we'll meet you there. So, here's the deal. You like being taken care of. We'll take care of you. Don't worry. It'll happen when it happens."

Holding his cup in both hands,Prowl shivered. Sunstreaker wrapped a hand around Prowl's and lifted. Obediently, Prowl drank with his optics on Sideswipe. The mech told Prowl about their day, settling Prowl's nerves.

Sunstreaker, wrapped around him like Sideswipe had been the other night, just held him. Chin to his shoulder, optics closed. Prowl found himself relaxing into the larger mech's warmth.

Just Prowl, he thought. Not the Autobots' record keeper, accountant, day planner, referee, rulemaker, or tiebreaker. Just Prowl. Earlier that day, when Sideswipe tried to shout down Ironhide, Prowl hadn't been certain he could order the twins to do anything again.

Sideswipe had accepted bilge detail with a perfectly normal snarl. Prowl was still a commanding officer. Sideswipe still wasn't. And now, after a trip to the washroom, Sideswipe wrapped his hands around Prowl's, making him lift his cup. His quiet command stilled Prowl's protest. "Don't stop to think, Prowl. You need the fuel."

Just Prowl.

"How did you see?" Prowl asked finally, interrupting Sideswipe. "I... I didn't know."

"Well, it kinda happened by accident. When you were asking me to lie to Jazz... You were askin' something _personal_ , not ordering me around, an' you stopped thinkin' when I got mad. You just...shrunk. Then you just agreed when I told you what to do. Like it was simple. Sun does that. Lets me take care of him." Sideswipe ran a finger along Prowl's cheek plate. "Wasn't hard to guess _why_ no one did you any good before. You wanted them to take care of you, not the other way around. You already spend everything you got doin' that for everyone."

Prowl looked at Sideswipe and shook his head. "I do not want to be controlled."

"I know. You're not submissive. You just want a safe place." Prowl felt Sunstreaker shift behind him, and Sideswipe looked up from Prowl's face, grinning. "Sun's submissive, y'know. Likes being tied up and controlled. He looks a pretty picture helpless and available..."

Prowl shivered. He could picture Sunstreaker all tied up and spread out for anything. And he very much remembered Sideswipe's dark purr in his audial. A black hand lifted his chin, startling him. Prowl realized his cooling system had kicked on. "See? He wants you, Sun. Bound--gagged, maybe? Shame not to have his mouth, but it can wait... In fact, 'facin's waiting. You're gettin' recharge. C'mon. Both of you."

Sunstreaker vented behind him and unwound. Prowl looked at him move, thinking about nothing, really, except the feel of their bodies. Sideswipe tugged him to his pedes, and he looked at the Praxian thoughtfully. Then he smiled. "C'mon. To bed."

Wings moving up and down slowly, Prowl let Sideswipe guide him to their bedroom after Sunstreaker. The golden twin caught his hand and pulled him down. Sideswipe draped himself around Prowl's back, like last time, careful of his wings.


	9. Where The Love Honey Flows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sunstreaker is greedy.

That morning, Sideswipe got clobbered with a wing again. Sitting up quickly, he realized why, and he decided he didn't mind in the least.

Watching his brother molest Prowl had to be the hottest thing Sideswipe had seen in a long time.

Sunstreaker had Prowl pinned to their bed. His brother used his greater height and weight to keep the shorter Praxian in place while Sunstreaker teased everything his mouth could reach. Especially his wings.

Sideswipe _really_ liked the way Prowl mewled. The sound went straight to the goods, and his brother, already thrumming with arousal, clearly meant to show Prowl what he had missed over the last few days. Prowl shook under the pleasant assault, and he looked at Sideswipe. Not panicked, but uneasy.

"I'm here. Sun's here. We got ya," Sideswipe said as he laid back down, settling in close. Leaning forward to kiss Prowl's chevron seemed to reassure him. Sideswipe traced the mech's lips with his thumb. "Just Prowl, remember? What feels right. Sun here's been dreamin' 'bout you for a long time. Got lots of ideas. He won't hurt you, though. He'll never hurt you."

"I know," Prowl gasped as Sunstreaker's mouth probed the joints of those tempting wings. "I am...myself."

"An' this's very new. It's okay. We'll take care of you." Sideswipe caught Prowl's mouth and slid his hand between the mech and the bed. His hand followed the lines of Prowl's body down as he swallowed every sound Prowl made. Sideswipe cupped his hand over Prowl's closed valve, sliding his fingers in teasing circles.

The panel recessed under his touch. Sideswipe continued rubbing his palm in circles over the bared sensors. His twin growled, and Sideswipe flashed him an amused look. Sunstreaker might like to submit, but he frequently liked to remind his brother that he wasn't tamed. Sideswipe grinned, stepped back, and let his twin have Prowl to himself.

Sunstreaker really did like Prowl.

Shoving against the bed, Prowl forced Sunstreaker to let him turn over. Sideswipe watched his brother's optics narrow thoughtfully as he accepted Prowl's rough kiss. The golden twin let Prowl's aggression flip them over. Straddling Sunstreaker, Prowl caught bright hands and held them over his head. Chuckling, Sideswipe put his hand over Prowl's aft. "Come forward. No, no--keep comin'. That's it. Right over his head."

Sideswipe coaxed the Praxian along his brother's body. Gently he freed Sunstreaker's hands from Prowl's grip and petted Prowl to apologize. "Just wait. We wanna make you feel good. Up an' over, you go..."

Helping Sunstreaker, Sideswipe nudged Prowl by the aft until the mech had a knee on either side of Sunstreaker's audial farings. Prowl's confused glance drew a low chuckle from Sideswipe.

Sharing a glance with his twin, Sideswipe smirked and sat on the bed at their heads. Sideswipe wanted the best view of both faces. Sunstreaker spent a moment fondling Prowl's aft himself before he showed Prowl _why_ they had him straddling Sunstreaker's face.

His brother always had preferred to use his mouth for anything but talking. Prowl caught himself on his hands, head falling forward in shock. Prowl watched Sunstreaker explore the anterior sensors of his valve. Sideswipe knew when that intimate kiss deepened, by Prowl's weak yelp.

Sideswipe knew how good his brother felt, doing that. It didn't fill like a spike, but all that wet heat and movement together-- _Sideswipe_ had always thought his twin's mouth just as good as his spike.

Sunstreaker kept it up, holding Prowl's valve over him by gripping white hips firmly. Prowl trembled and tried to grind into the kiss with whispered pleas. Little mewls that made Sideswipe free his spike. Sunstreaker's never-ending quest for perfection had always benefited those the golden mech had ever chosen to take to a bed.

Prowl overloaded into Sunstreaker's mouth, charge visibly releasing in tiny arcs of blue lightning over his body. Bicolor wings flared high, and the mech's back arched. His hands curled hard in their bedding. Prowl's lips parted in a low moan. Sideswipe put every moment into a high resolution capture. He could frag himself happily to this for a long, long time.

Prowl still shuddered in pleasure as Sunstreaker pushed him back along his golden body. One hand holding Prowl's hip, and the other holding his hard, ready spike, Sunstreaker guided Prowl down onto him before the Praxian had even finished his overload. Prowl's sharp cry cut in static, and Sideswipe thought he'd explode right then.

As Sideswipe fisted himself hard, Prowl bent to catch Sunstreaker's mouth, seeking his own taste. Sunstreaker's hands stayed on Prowl's hips, holding his eager partner to a slow, even pace. Still trembling with need, Prowl rested his weight on Sunstreaker. Giving up even the semblance of control in this encounter, Prowl touched Sunstreaker, exploring every inch of plate to tease tactile sensors. Prowl dipped his fingers between seams to stroke Sunstreaker's flexing cables. Sunstreaker's deep groan went right to Sideswipe's spike with every little sound Prowl made.

Prowl broke their kiss to explore Sunstreaker's throat, nuzzling into Sideswipe's twin. His twin's control cracked, letting Prowl come down harder. Prowl's mewls of pleasure came with static now, and Sideswipe teased the head of his own spike with his thumb. He wouldn't last long now.

Sunstreaker freed one hand from Prowl's hips, again letting Prowl come down more firmly on Sunstreaker's spike. Sideswipe shuddered in sympathetic pleasure at Prowl's gasp, because he _knew_ how it felt to come down solidly on Sunstreaker's spike, deep and wide and so very nearly too much.

Back arching, Prowl sat up, and Sunstreaker let him, helped him with a hand at his waist. Sideswipe watched Prowl tense, teetering on the edge of his overload. Sideswipe's gaze dropped to where his brother's spike disappeared over and over into Prowl's wet valve. He saw it clench on that spike, heard breakers trip, and visually traced lightning over Prowl's frame a second time.

Sunstreaker moaned, hands tightening on Prowl, as he thrust up into that clenching valve. Sideswipe's spike erupted in his hand as Prowl dropped over Sunstreaker. Prowl's soft little cries as Sunstreaker's chased his overload made every aftershock of Sideswipe's own sweeter.

Prowl looked up at him, wings fluttering in time with Sideswipe's venting. Prowl kissed Sunstreaker deeply, watching Sideswipe watch them, and Sunstreaker's overload swept him up in quiet perfection.

"Care to take another ride?" Sideswipe murmured, getting to his knees to be closer and teasing Prowl's face up to meet his kiss. Prowl lifted up, off Sunstreaker's spike to meet him. Sunstreaker growled. Sideswipe released Prowl to grin down at Sunstreaker. Sideswipe looked down Prowl's frame to see his twin's hand moving.

"I will be very sore if I do," Prowl murmured. He gasped, then, dropping his head on Sideswipe and his hands clutched at Sideswipe's chest plates. Sunstreaker's hand covered Prowl's valve, and Sideswipe knew his twin had fingers in that mix of transfluid and lubricant.

"Sunstreaker's ready to go again. You said yesterday that Prime ordered you to take a day. You sure you don't wanna?" Sideswipe whispered into Prowl's audial. Sideswipe moved one hand down Prowl's chest and waist to find Sunstreaker's where he had two fingers in that burning, clenching valve. The other, still covered with Sideswipe's own transfluid, he brought up trace Prowl's lips. "You take a ride on me, let me fill you up, and he'll lick you clean."

Sideswipe groaned when Prowl licked the droplets the red twin left behind. Prowl cried out, arching against Sideswipe, when Sunstreaker caught his brother's hand to get Sideswipe's fingers inside Prowl with his own. Sideswipe held still while Prowl's wings flicked wildly with excitement. "We gotcha, Prowl. Sun likes the way we taste inside another mech. Likes the way a mech tastes with both of us on his spike, too. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Have both of us on you, then have him suck you empty..."

Prowl moaned and pushed himself against their hands at his valve. His hands pushed at Sideswipe's chest. "Sunstreaker, please-- _Sideswipe_!"

Moving their hands hands to Prowl's hips, Sunstreaker helped set the Praxian on the kneeling Sideswipe's lap. Prowl needed no encouragement to wrap his legs around Sideswipe, to rub himself on the spike he so clearly wanted inside him. Sideswipe nuzzled Prowl's cheek and spread Prowl wider. With his brother's help, Sideswipe lowered the black and white mech down. He felt Sunstreaker's thumb rub the the underside of his spike as his brother guided him into Prowl's valve.

Sideswipe suckled at Prowl's throat, just to feel as much as hear those lovely sounds as Prowl settled fully on him. Rolling his hips into Prowl earned Sideswipe a shocked cry. The angle kept Sideswipe's thrusts slow and deep, and Sunstreaker sat up to pin Prowl between them. His twin reached up to stroke both twitching wings

Prowl held Sideswipe's arms weakly, lost to the overload the twins steadily pushed him toward. Sideswipe purred against the Praxian's throat, "Overload for us? You look so good when it hits you, and the _sound_ make when you're done makes me wanna go again, just to hear it. C'mon, you're close, I know--"

Just a handful of strokes later, and Sideswipe held Prowl steady as the Praxian's release moved through him. Sideswipe watched each stroke more, rocking in and out of Prowl's body, flash across the mech's face. By the time his own overload hit him, and his spike pumped his fluid in with his twin's and Prowl's own lubricant, the Praxian's tight valve burned for another of its own.

Prowl's low, pleading cry after Sideswipe lifted Prowl clear of his spike nearly made the spent equipment sit up and beg again. Sideswipe pushed Prowl down, gentle with the mech's fluttery wings, to lay on their bed. Stroking Prowl's thighs, Sunstreaker laid down between them. His hands went under Prowl to cup his aft, and then his twin closed his mouth over his prize.

Sideswipe leaned down, pressing his lips to the Praxian's audial, "Told you. Having your spike in him, that's his favorite. But when we've both let go in a mech, he _wants_ to lick them clean. Your valve, hot and wet from your own overloads as much as ours, mixed up together and dripping into his mouth, hits him nearly as hard..."

Overload shook Prowl hard; only Sunstreaker's hands on his aft kept him in place. Sideswipe stroked down the black and white plating, running his fingers through dispersing charge. With a low chuckle, Sideswipe went on, "That's it. What I want to see. Your overload roll you over and wipe you out. I wanna hear that vent you let out just when the pleasure fades--so I know I can do it again. The others didn't take care of you. We will."

Sideswipe watched Prowl's face, smugly proud of himself, until Prowl's optics closed. Prowl gasped as Sunstreaker finished wiping the Praxian clean with a soft polishing cloth. Sideswipe ran a hand over the body sprawled on their bed. One optic, pale with exhaustion, cracked open. Prowl murmured, "I thought you said Sunstreaker was submissive."

Sunstreaker smirked down at him, then folded up beside Prowl. "You can tie me up and spike me 'til I can't sit later. Sideswipe will show you how."

"Mm," Prowl mumbled. "You would like that?"

"Very, very much."

Prowl closed his optics again. The mech actually _wiggled_ onto Sideswipe. Exhausted, and clearly more than ready to recharge some more, Prowl settled, mumbling, "You will be the death of me. Although I am glad I never accepted those prior offers."

"So are we," Sunstreaker said. He stroked Prowl's back. "So are we."


	10. Short Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which love is a really weird thing.

Some months later, Prowl stood outside the titanium alloy gate they had added to the bared quarters the Autobots used in place of the original brig. That had been crushed with most of the forward sections. He vented and watched Sunstreaker sulk. "I cannot apologize."

"Didn't ask you to."

"Sunstreaker--"

"Shut it. I know the rules. You're supposed to be impartial. You had to prove I wasn't getting off for fraggin' an officer," the yellow twin muttered.

"I was going to say thank you. I appreciated your jealousy. I... I had worried that I would not hold your attention, and if I could not... I do not think I want someone else touching me."

Sunstreaker looked up from his seat on the bunk thoughtfully. "We love you. And we're possessive. And we're better in fights than most of the crew. If you... If you _wanted_ to...end things... But if you _don't_ , they're gonna have to keep their hands to themselves."

"I do not want to end our relationship," Prowl said softly. "As long as you understand..."

"Yeah. He'll get it for inappropriate conduct. I get it for breaking his face," Sunstreaker said. 

Prowl vented as he received a comm from Ratchet. Shaking his head, Prowl said, "Breaking his face, indeed. Ratchet has informed me that you fractured his cheek strut and damaged his left audio processing center. You are confined until Grimlock is repaired. Afterwards, you will be on excavation duty for one month."

Sunstreaker groaned. "Wheeljack and Ratchet better talk to him about how this was his fault."

"I have informed them that he needs to understand boundaries, and that he owes me an apology."

"Prowl?"

"Yes, Sunstreaker?"

"I meant it. What I said."

"So did I."

"Good. Now go frag Sideswipe. He's angry."

Prowl vented. They would be the death of him yet.

**Author's Note:**

> original LJ prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Kinda character specific and plotty._
> 
>  
> 
> _Prowl firmly believes himself to be completely asexual. He's just never been interested in 'facing. But his bro-of-bros, Jazz, who is happily in a relationship with someone else, thinks Prowl just needs a wake-up call. Then there are the twins, who think Prowl is hot stuff, but haven't made a move, thinking that they'd just get shot down (maybe literally)._
> 
>  
> 
> _Jazz cajoles/bribes/blackmails Prowl into giving the twins a chance. Prowl is more annoyed than anything, but goes with it just to get the nagging to stop. And he ends up getting his processor blown. Prowl may have thought himself unable to feel sexual attraction, but when he finds himself with partners who know what they're doing, he's completely blown away by his body's responses._
> 
>  
> 
> _But the real fun comes afterwards. Prowl, who's been content to consider himself a soldier, hardly more than an extension of his battle computer, is totally thrown for a loop by his newfound sexuality. He's never had these urges before, so he doesn't know how to handle them. He's a wreck, plagued by self-doubt and unable to even look the twins in the optic._
> 
>  
> 
> _Jazz is in fits too, realizing that his harmless matchmaking ended up in an emotional disaster, and for once, devoid of any plan on how to fix it. So it's up to the twins to mech up and pick up the pieces._


End file.
